


Ink and Reels

by Midori__99



Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Park Chanyeol, Writer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Written for @whippedforsoo on TwitterKyungsoo, pen-named Roh Kisoo, is a short story writer in their school's publications and he weaves his tales around the photos of a certain photographer called Loey who he admires but never met. Perhaps the preparations for the school's Chilseok celebration will finally change things and make them meet.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Random Requested ChanSoo Drabbles Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ink and Reels

**Author's Note:**

> The third requested ChanSoo drabble is here!
> 
> Chilseok - Korean valentines day. Basically, the Korean equivalent of Qixi Festival (Chinese) or Tanabata (Japanese)

“Kyungsoo sunbae-nim, the new photos are in!”

Kyungsoo looked up from the laptop screen he had been frowning at and nodded at his junior, Doyoung, who trudged up to him holding a very precious SD card. “What is the theme this time?”

“I haven’t yet checked them,” Doyoung admitted apologetically even as he handed the card to his senior. “But I heard something about the photography club concentrating on festivals this time.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo murmured. He’d already put in the SD card into the card reader and was going through the pictures with an eagle eye. They were gorgeous and skillfully taken as always and he couldn’t help but let the admiration fill him. Staring at the small familiar signature in the corner, a LOEY in a simple script, he found himself wishing once more if he could meet the guy in person. “These are very nice.”

“Is it enough for the newest magazine materials, sunbae-nim?” Doyoung asked. “If it isn’t, then there’s a next photo-shoot scheduled during Chilseok.”

“For now I shall try to work on these,” Kyungsoo said decisively, looking up to smile at his junior. “Thank you for your hard work, Doyoung.”

As the boy left, Kyungsoo turned back to muse over the photos. It had been three years ever since he’d begun writing for the “short-stories” section of their school magazine and weekly newsletter. He actually wouldn’t have thought he’d be doing this during his last school years but here he was, and Kyungsoo found that, much to his surprise, he actually enjoyed writing when he’d only been roped into their publications club because there hadn’t initially been enough members. It was soon discovered that Kyungsoo’s short stories had suddenly gained a massive amount of popularity amongst the students and of course, the publications club couldn’t let him go. They squeezed in a permanent short stories section in their weeklies and hence mysterious author pen-named as Roh Kisoo became a much anticipated figure every week. The write-ups based on pictures supplied by the photography club was conceived from the sudden decision to collaborate with them on one of the special releases and after that it became another tradition for both these clubs to collaborate often.

Out of all the collaborated pieces, writer Roh Kisoo and photographer Loey’s collaborations were always the most loved. And Kyungsoo himself enjoyed them a lot. Loey’s photos always resonated within him, motivated him to churn up tales in a way nothing else ever did. Loey’s photos were different from the rest because he always took them in monochrome and it was never of the things people would usually find beautiful – landscapes, sunsets, portraits and the like. Loey took pictures of the mundane everyday stuff and made them look beautiful in monochrome – a random steel nail, broken earphones, crushed paper, a single mosquito and it went on. And Kyungsoo’s stories were introspective - a little cryptic and a little melancholic. They fit each other perfectly. It was a pity though, that Kyungsoo didn’t know who Loey really was or how he looked like. He dearly wanted to meet him.

The days passed and Kyungsoo managed to finish two out of the three stories required of him to write for their Chilseok special mini magazine. While the photos Loey had provided were beautiful as always, for some reason Kyungsoo wasn’t satisfied with his third story no matter how much he wrote and rewrote it. On perhaps his sixth attempt, he finally groaned and pushed the laptop away. He couldn’t do it. He needed some new inspiration.

“Is sunbae-nim not being able to write?” Doyoung asked sympathetically and Kyungsoo answered with a glum nod of his head. “Ah, if it might help then the photography club are currently doing rounds in the festival set-up. Perhaps they have some materials you might like?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Kyungsoo sighed and then got up. He began making for the door while giving his junior an appreciative smile. “Thank you though. I will go and have a look around.”

Their school was busy after class hours in the preparation of the upcoming Chilseok celebration. While he did find it all rather unnecessary and wondered why their school even had to celebrate Chilseok, Kyungsoo nevertheless appreciated the festive air and the buzzing excitement that surrounded all the students. There was a pleasant hum of sounds tied with hard work and Kyungsoo found the stiffness in his shoulders melt out. It was strangely calming to see his peers all busy yet happy at work.

It was then that he came across the photography club member. The guy was tall and gangly with a mop of untidy black hair, very diligently focusing his camera lens on a random wooden pillar that was to hold up the roof of one of the stalls soon. Kyungsoo was vaguely aware that he was one of his classmates but from a different division but he couldn’t recall the name. Amused and intrigued, Kyungsoo stood a few metres away and observed him. Oblivious, the guy continued to take several shots, seemingly dissatisfied with whatever turned out. After around five to six tries, he finally smiled and then turned off his camera. It was then that he turned around and saw Kyungsoo watching him and did a double take. Kyungsoo too couldn’t help but flush, embarrassed at being caught.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo began in a rush. “I was just…curious about what you were doing. I shouldn’t have stared like that…please excuse me.”

“No, that’s totally fine!” the guy flailed about, just as awkward. “I don’t mind at all….uh…”

“It’s Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo smiled albeit shyly. The guy was….cute. “And you are?”

“Ah, pleasure to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi! I’m Park Chanyeol,” the guy, Chanyeol, smiled wide and enthusiastically shook the hand Kyungsoo was holding out. “So, are you helping out with the preparations too?”

“No, I’m just walking around,” Kyungsoo answered with a short laugh. “I’m actually writing for the publications club.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! I was clicking pictures to give to the publications just now!” Chanyeol said eagerly. Then he turned slightly more bashful. “Do you….want to walk around with me as I take more pictures?”

Kyungsoo flushed but nevertheless nodded.

They went around side by side, pace slow and relaxed even as Chanyeol rambled away and occasionally stopped to capture something that piqued his intrigue. He was an easy and open companion and strangely Kyungsoo’s usually awkward self was enjoying the company a great deal. It was only when he began noticing the sort of pictures the other took and the things he focused on that a niggling feeling began bothering Kyungsoo in the back of his mind. By their third round of walking and an accidental peek at one of the pictures in Chanyeol’s camera roll, Kyungsoo was about seventy percent sure to finally ask the question bugging him.

“Hey….I was just wondering,” he began, with a thundering heart and soaring hopes. “But….are you Loey?”

Chanyeol whipped around to give him a wide-eyed look. “Yeah, I am. How did you…”

“Your pictures seemed familiar,” Kyungsoo was positive that his face was fully red now. “I….I really love your photography and I’ve spent countless hours pondering over them to come up with some of my best works….and yeah….I hold you up in a sort of pedestal and…”

“Wait!” Chanyeol interrupted his rambling with a gasp. “You….write on my photos. So….so are you…Roh Kisoo?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “You….you read my stuff?”

“Of course I do! How could I not?” now it was Chanyeol’s turn to ramble. “Your writing is so amazing and I admire you so much! Not to mention it makes me _so_ honoured that it’s my photos you write on and…..I….I’ve always wanted to know who you are.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo was laughing now. Strangely his heart raced and he felt breathless as if he’d run a mile. Likewise, Chanyeol also sported a flush on his full cheeks and his eyes were wide with awe and disbelief. They stood awkwardly side by side in silence for some time, unsure what to say or do.

“S….so,” Chanyeol was the first one to break the silence. “I….I…can I make an outrageous request? W…would you like to attend the Chilseok celebration with me?”

Only a few minutes ago, Kyungsoo had been thinking of how unnecessary and silly celebrating Chilseok in school was but now he could only feel glad that the celebration existed. He found himself blushing and giving a decisive nod. “I would love to.”

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Do leave me kudos and comments if you think i deserve them ^^


End file.
